


A Short Nap

by diemarysues



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Heavy Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Post-Quest of Erebor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemarysues/pseuds/diemarysues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after the quest is done, Bilbo falls down a mine shaft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Short Nap

**Author's Note:**

> Please do take note of the warning, though no actual description of the injuries sustained is included.

All Dwarves, unless by a trick of birth or due to injury, had stone sense. It explained how they could make their way underground without doubt of where they were heading, how they knew where and when and how to dig or collapse a tunnel, how to tell good stonework from bad. It also went some way in explaining why Dwarves preferred not to leave their homes, as it would be akin to a fish out of water. Dwarves belonged in their mountains.

 

Hobbits, who did not have stone sense, did not.

 

Many had tried to make this clear to Bilbo and in several ways - it now seemed that falling through a weak spot in a temporary bridge was the most effective of these.

 

He couldn’t see anything, it was that dark. He knew that he couldn’t move, but wasn’t sure if that was because he was pinned down or because of a deeper injury. The latter was worrying - because what if there was actually light but he couldn’t perceive it?

 

It hurt to even consider. Bilbo slipped into blissful oblivion.

 

* * *

 

“You cannot go.” Dis’ voice was quiet but firm, her grip on his wrist a little too tight.

 

“What I cannot do is sit here and do _nothing_. I can oversee the rescue efforts, or I - what is it?” Thorin had caught his sister’s expression, though it had been schooled again into forced calm, and alarm suffused him like spilled ink creeping across parchment. “Dis?”

 

She’d set her jaw. “Not long after Bilbo’s whereabouts were discovered there was a cave-in. I’ve been told that clearing it will take two days.”

 

Two days. They didn’t even know if Bilbo was still alive, much less what condition he was currently in. Things could deteriorate in minutes, and here they had to deal with days. “How many were affected?” he asked, numb.

 

“None. Just…”

 

“Just Bilbo.”

 

Dis sighed. “Those particular mines are too unstable. Bofur is leading the excavation, but he can only bring in five Dwarves at a time.”

 

At least Thorin knew Bofur would do everything in his power to find the Hobbit as quickly as possible - and at least Bofur had the technical know-how to do so safely, as well.

 

“You must take the throne. I cannot - in this, without Bilbo, I cannot -”

 

“I have asked Balin to serve as regent, with Fili in your place and Kili as observer.”

 

At least that would keep them distracted, and out of trouble. “And you?”

 

“I will stay here with you.”

 

* * *

 

Hunger. Thirst. Pain, but mostly strange tingling that was all-encompassing and distracted him a little from the buzzing in his head. It was not a preferable respite.

 

Time was immeasurable. There was no light in this place, only dark. And no one was coming for him. He was alone.

 

Bilbo couldn’t help but feel cheated. He’d faced Orcs and Wargs and Spiders and a Dragon - but now he would die because he _fell_? His own feet had betrayed him. What a fate for a Hobbit.

 

Hunger. Thirst. Pain. Numbness. Dark, dark, dark, dark -

 

* * *

 

Dis had fallen asleep along the foot of the bed. Thorin pulled the coverlet to cover her up to her shoulders, then left the room silently as he could.

 

It had been one-and-a-half days since the cave-in, two-and-a-bit days since Bilbo’s fall. Unable to help directly, Thorin had stayed within his quarters, allowing no one in save family. He’d hardly eaten, hardly slept. And now he could no longer sit idly by.

 

Bofur looked like he’d had even less rest than Thorin. He was unevenly covered in a not-so-fine layer of dust, mopping his brow with one of the flaps of his ever present hat. His eyes were red-rimmed; when they met Thorin’s, he went pale.

 

“I only just sent Rorin to fetch you - how’d you get here so quickly?”

 

“Rorin?” What did Bofur’s husband have to do with anything? Wait - “Fetch me?”

 

Bofur touched his arm. “We found Bilbo.” Somehow, this was not reassuring in the slightest. Thorin’s misgivings grew when Bofur’s gaze slipped to his boots. “His legs were pinned under a rock twice his size. Gwenna, Harsûna, and Janmel managed to get it off him, but we can’t carry him out. Not until Oin’s had a look at him - and you know it’ll be Oin, he won’t let anyone else near our burglar, I -”

 

“He’s…” _Alive_ , he didn’t want to say. “Awake?”

 

“He was.” The miner stepped back, half turning away. “We’ve a line for you to go down.”

 

* * *

 

“- please. Bilbo. I’m here. Open your eyes, dearheart.”

 

“Thorin?” His voice was dusty and disused. “Thorin, I can’t see you.”

 

His hearing was fine, though, and he heard the sharp intake of breath just as clearly as he heard the false calm in Thorin’s tone. “It is very dark down here. But it’s alright. I have you.”

 

“W’happened?” He sighed a little when he felt Thorin’s fingers stroke down his cheek. “Don’t lie.”

 

“You fell, and there was a cave-in just after. Clearing it has taken two days.” A shuddering breath. “Your legs were pinned.”

 

“That explains why I can’t feel them. And why I’m hungry.”

 

Thorin’s laughter was weak, but it was a laugh, and Bilbo was happy to hear it. He could feel the puffs of air against his face, which just showed how close Thorin was to him and yet he couldn’t _see_ him. Urgency, inexplicable urgency, suffused him.

 

“Kiss me.”

 

“Wh-?”

 

“Thorin. Now.”

 

Something in his heart calmed when Thorin kissed him. He’d never have expected to find anyone like this Dwarf in his lifetime, much less have that person love him in return. He’d called himself Luckwearer because of his Ring, but Thorin was the best thing in Bilbo’s life and he was truly lucky to call Thorin his.

 

“Love you,” he whispered, lips still brushing Thorin’s. Why was he whispering? Maybe it was because he was so tired. Two days, was it? That was a long time. A very long time. But he’d been found. So it wouldn’t matter too much if he just closed his eyes - it wasn’t as if there was anything to see, really. A short nap. He’d feel better when he woke up.

 

“Bilbo? Bilbo, no -!”

 

* * *

 

By the time Dis was awakened and briefed on what had happened, Oin was already climbing out of the mine shaft. He shook his head once he was on his feet, and a soft cry went around the cave. Bofur, who had been sitting by a wall, buried his face in his knees and clasped his hands over his head.

 

Dis climbed down carefully, noting the pinprick of light that was likely a lamp. The drop was horrifyingly impressive; that Bilbo had held on as long as he had was amazing. If only he’d been able to hold on further.

 

Thorin had Bilbo’s head cradled to his chest. The Hobbit’s eyes were closed, lips curled upwards slightly, and he wore a peaceful expression. His legs were absolutely mangled; even Dis, who had seen war in her time, had to look away.

 

Moving closer, Dis could make out Thorin’s murmur of Westron and Khuzdul. His tone was desperate, pleading. Broken.

 

“Thorin.” Her voice was thick, and it wasn’t surprising that tears were already sliding down her cheeks and into her beard. “ _Nadad_. I’m so sorry.”

 

He didn’t glance at her, instead burying his face in honey-brown curls.

**Author's Note:**

> The fall damaged Bilbo's brain, explaining the blindness. That, blood loss, dehydration, hunger, and his other injuries are why he passed on.
> 
> This fic is here on tumblr. [[link](http://diemarysues.tumblr.com/post/146357273771/teaxdragon-answered-your-question-hmm-prompt-me)]


End file.
